Many studies have compiled data that more and more children are becoming addicted to videogames. More than 2 hour per day use “screen time” is “gaming overuse,” according to the American Academy of Pediatrics. Children as well as adults are becoming sedentary and only using their thumbs to move players on the screen. The classic games that use dice, boards with squares, and cards are slowly moving away and being replaced with high tech 3D graphic computer generated games. The issue with video (computer) games is that it makes the players “space out” or generate automatic responses to signals. Thus, they make the players react but not think to different situations. Also, video games simply visual, hence no motor skills are developed in the player. At the same time thinking board games are also becoming a thing of the past. One of the reasons they are disappearing is that they are not engaging the player in ways that mimic real outdoor sports. Furthermore, since these games are purely mental, they exercise thinking skills, for example chess, checkers or strategy games, but few motion skills are developed.
There is a need in the board gaming community to create an engaging game that mimics sports. Furthermore, the gaming community has in the past relied on games that are static where the player's motor skills are not used and not measured. Without measuring the motor skills of the player, a player does not know if their motor skill and abilities are improving. There is a further need to create a game that engages the player in a motor skill competition such as surfing world cup. There is also need in the industry, to manufacture a game that develops both a player's fine and gross motor skills and at the same time promote imagination. Moreover, in the board gaming arts, it would be desirable to progress from the classic static board games, to games that are both mentally engaging and at the same time physical motor skills are developed.